After Storm
by Aoi-butterfly
Summary: Yuffie is feeling down as she, Squall and Aerith get into another fight...and someone's appearance make it better...or worse?
1. Default Chapter

**After Storm**

Diclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Yuffie closed the wooden door behind her silently. She laid on the bed and closed her eyes. It is raining heavily out side. Not a bit of sunlight is visible. Just like how she feels now.  
  
Yes, she had another fight again. This time, not only with Squall, but also Aerith.  
  
Squall is just plainly mean to her. He is too cold, emotionless, and well, hard head. She just wanted to help him, get him out of his shelf, his own barrier, let him see that the world is still worth for him, that there are people willing to be there for him, people like her, even though he claimed that he 'failed protecting Hollow Bastion'. But no, not only he didn't see that, he ended up accusing her of trying to replace Rinoa.  
  
_'Hummp, more like he sulk just because he failed protecting Rinoa... not the people of Hollow Bastion.'_ Yuffie mused.  
  
She would never thought of that. She won't even dare. How can she compare herself with the beautiful and kind Rinoa? She wasn't even ...  
  
Yuffie let out a heavy sigh. She just wanted to help. A tear escaped her eye. Yuffie took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down, but more tears keep coming non-stop instead.  
  
The heavy rain is developing into a big storm gradually.  
  
She is used to argue and being accused by Squall. But this time, he had over done it. What he had said to her, it is just too much for her to bear.  
  
What hurt her more is that Aerith stands with Squall. She thought Aerith would understands. Aerith is the same kind of person as Rinoa. Kind, beautiful, good-hearted, nice temper and manners, everything that Yuffie isn't. She knows that Aerith cared for her. Aerith cares for her well being very much...too much that she neglects the fact that Yuffie has grown up. She keeps treating her like a child. She wasn't a child anymore. She is a 17 teenager now. Why can't Squall and Aerith see that?  
  
What was the reason they fight again? Oh yes. She and Squall went into another issue of 'trying to help' and 'trying to replace Rinoa'. And this time, Aerith poked her nose into the arguement 'for Yuffie's own good' as she claimed and stand on Squall's side, saying Yuffie wasn't mature enough to think. And that is just too much for her. She couldn't take it anymore that she blew up on both of them.  
  
Thunders start to roam the sky of Hollow Bastion together with a few strokes of lightning. _'That's just great. First rain, and now storm and thunder'_ Yuffie thought_ ' just what I need to light up my day.'  
_  
Not being able to hold off her tears, she let out a few weak sobs. She thought that everything would be better when they moved back to Hollow Bastion. Well, at least everything seems like that the first few weeks. Cloud came back, the keyhole being sealed, no more heartless... but no, everything just seems wrong to her. Maybe the only thing that can help her and get her out of this messy life of hers is a miracle.

_Knock...knock..._  
  
"Go away..." she wanted to yelled but found that she had no more energy to do so.  
  
"Yuff... open up." Yuffie froze and her eyes grew wide...  
  
That voice, she knew that voice so well.... once... a long time ago....  
  
Could it be...?  
  
"It's me. I'm back..."  
  
More tears flow out but it is visible that her lips formed a small smile subconsciously. Maybe the miracle she needs is finally here...  
  
Outside, the rain has stopped and small streams of sunlight begins to peak through the heavy clouds...

AN: So how? Like it? This is my first fic and I hope it won't be that bad. Well, this suppose to be a one-shot. Depends on wheater you all like it or not. Hehe..


	2. Chapter 2

**After Storm**  
  
On previous chapter...  
  
_"Yuff... open up."  
  
Yuffie froze and her eyes grew wide... That voice, she knew that voice so well.... once... a long time ago....  
  
Could it be...?  
  
"It's me. I'm back..."  
  
More tears flow out but it is visible that her lips formed a small smile subconsciously. Maybe the miracle she needs is finally here...  
  
Outside, the rain has stopped and small streams of sunlight begins to peak through the heavy clouds..._

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
  
Squall sigh. He closed up the book he was reading. He couldn't focus anyway. He placed the book on the table and walk towards the window.  
  
He had really done it this time, hadn't he? He couldn't forget the look in Yuffie's eyes before she ran away... so sad and lonely... and is it a hint of coldness he saw? Maybe it's just a flash, but Squall knew it was there. He never meant to say those word to her, it just come out due to his self- protective instinct.  
  
He turned to look out the window. The rain is getting heavier. It will develop into a storm in no time.  
  
Squall closed his eyes. He knew that Yuffie just wanted him to be open up a little. To live his life. She just wanted to help. Nothing more.  
  
A part of him is glad that her intentions are pure. That he still has a friend that truly cares for him. However, another part of him wanted more. That little part of him wishes that Yuffie cared for him not because he is a friend and a big brother to her. Maybe something more than that...  
  
Squall quickly shakes his head to shut that thought off. That is what he is afraid of... He knew that he shouldn't accused Yuffie trying to replace Rinoa, while in the first place he is the one who wanted Yuffie to replace Rinoa's place in his heart as the most important person to him...  
  
A few thunder roars outside the Bastion. The lighting illuminate the darken sky.  
  
Squall let out a bitter laugh in his mind. It is irony for him. The Squall Leonhart that doesn't afraid of anything now, not even the storm, the thunder, or the heartless... is afraid of facing the little Yuffie Kisaragi. He admits that he is afraid of the change in his heart. He can't help it... He felt guilty towards Rinoa. How can he replace her with some girl that is 9 years younger than him just because she is gone... because he failed to protect her...  
  
Yuffie...Yuffie was always there with him the past ten years. She cracked up the shell he build up around his heart bits by bits without him noticing... She is different from Rinoa. She is not lady-like, not gentle... but he was attracted to her carefree nature, her cheerful smiles and positive attitude.  
  
He gazed out the window. The storm has stopped and sunlight is peaking through.  
  
_'Maybe I should apologize to her and set things right between us...'_  
  
Slowly, Squall walk away from the window towards the library exit and started walking down the hallway to look for Yuffie.

* * *

On the other hand...  
  
Yuffie gets up from her bed slowly, the small smile still plaster on her lips. It was a smile all right, but not even she notice that it is a sad smile.  
  
_'Maybe this person is the miracle that can solve the problem between Squall and me...'_Just before she opened the door, a conversation with her mother when she was young flash through her head...

_"Mommy, mommy, look. The storm is over... the sun has came out.. It's so preetty..." said a 4 years old Yuffie._

_ "Yes dear, its nice isn't it... but that's not a good sign..."_

_ "Why? Isn't the sun has already come out?"_

_ "A storm wouldn't just stop suddenly and let the sun appears... When this happens, it doesn't mean that everything is over."_

_"What does it means then?" _

_"It means that another storm which is bigger and fiercer is coming..."_

"Yuff? Are you there?" Yuffie snaps out of her trance. Suddenly, she doesn't have a good feeling about this whole thing anymore...  
  
Yuffie open up the door slowly and look into the person's eyes..."Long time no see.... Rinoa...."

AN: Thanks for all who review. It means so much to me as this is my very first story. Hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
